What reality brings
by Takeru
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in the season 3 of digimon right? Well what if digimon is real? For Tenshi and Kajatsu it just the beginning!
1. Digimon appears

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of digimon but I own the characters and the digimon in this story (only the tamer digimon not the enemy digimon)  
  
Tenshi's POV  
  
"I screwed up so badly why didn't I tell her feelings earlier! Why not? I feel like a ass!" Tenshi said as he walked around his room. " If I like her why didn't I tell her my feelings? Thanks to stupid Kajatsu!" Tenshi said as he turned around opened his card book. "Weird why did I ever wanted to buy digimon cards? Oh yeah cause she like them! That is how I got hooked on them!" Tenshi said as the first card started to glow "Ok? What going on?" Tenshi asked as his eyes started to droop and then he fell asleep. "Where am I?" Tenshi asked, " You are about to embark on danger journey to save the world if you want to give up on this quest then so be it and don't move if not walk toward the light. "WHO ARE YOU?" Tenshi yelled "I am here to save you from you danger! Accepted your quest..." The voice trailed off Tenshi ran for the light suddenly he woke up with the green D-power in his hand. "What the heck is this?" Tenshi asked "Hey Tenshi! Someone is on the phone!" Tenshi's sister yelled "OK!" Tenshi hissed as he put the D-power back on the table and walked out of his room. Suddenly the D-power glowed and then his entire card collection flashed. "Hello?" Tenshi said "Hey..." Vivien said as the line cut. " Hello?" Tenshi asked as he hanged up and walked upstairs. "I should have told her right now. Before she wanted to hang up." Tenshi said as he walked into his room. He looked at the D-power it was flashing around "Cool" Tenshi said as the D-power started to glow and then a rainbow flash send out a digimon " What the heck?" Tenshi said as looked at the digimon. It looked like Terriermon except it had red spikes on his ears. " Who the heck are you?" Tenshi gasped  
~  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Where is Tenshi? We live in Ontario not British Columbia. What is taking him?" Vivien said as Kajatsu ran up to her. "Vivien!" Kajatsu said as he waved at her. "Hey! Have you seen Tenshi?" "No he been doing something lately I thing." Kajatsu said "Wow! Not even his cousin know what he is doing weird." Vivien said with a frown as the bell rang and everyone ran in.  
" Tenshi!" Vivien yelled as two people walked by and he disappeared "What the hell is going on?"  
  
~  
After school  
"I am going out mom!" Tenshi said as he put on his shoes. "With that doll on your head!" Tenshi's mom yelled "Yeah! Very funny!" Tenshi yelled back as he walked out the door and ran toward the park. "Hey Territamon you are killing me!" Tenshi said as his D-power started to beep. "I sense digimon!" Territamon said as Tenshi took out his D-power. "You are so right. It in the park." Tenshi said as he ran toward the park. "There goes our movie." Territamon said  
  
~  
  
Tenshi took out a pair of green glasses as the fog covered everything." So that chip that I stole off my dad was a tracer for digimon!" Tenshi said as his organizer started to beep. "Smart thing I did putting it in my organizer! Territamon ready?" Tenshi asked "Yeah!" Territamon yelled as he ran up to see a digimon. "It Devimon." Tenshi said as the D-power open a screen showing it name and data. Devimon laughed "Prepare to die!" "I don't think so! Terrier Blaze!" Territamon yelled as it spun like a tornado then green claws hit Devimon. "Let us help!" Vivien yelled as she ran in with a pair of blue glasses on. "Me too." Kajatsu yelled as two digimon jumped in. A Dragon and a fox. "What the heck?" This isn't the show!" Tenshi said as Kajatsu yelled "Use Chrono Sphere!" "Chrono Sphere!" The dragon digimon yelled as a beam of fire flew at Devimon. "Block it off Territamon they don't need to help!" Tenshi yelled to Territamon. Territamon spun over to the beam of fire and deflected the beam into six. "We don't need your help!" Tenshi yelled as the fox jumped into the air and form a ball. " Star light blast!" The fox yelled as two star wind attacked Devimon "Weak fools!" Devimon laughed "I will show you who will be laughing after this! Terrier Blaze!" Territamon yelled as he spun suddenly his head was pointing at Devimon unguard body. Territamon flew right into Devimon's body piecing it body. " Damn you Digital Tamers!" Devimon yelled as he changed into data and Territamon absorbed it.  
  
~  
  
"Why didn't you let me help?" Kajatsu asked "You know why!" Tenshi yelled "I don't!" Kajatsu sighed "It because you knew digimon were real and you never told me!" Tenshi shouted in rage. Tenshi turn around to see Vivien in shock. "I am leaving." Tenshi said as Territamon jumped on his neck. "But why?" Vivien asked "My own reasons if you weren't listening." Tenshi said as he ran home with Territamon tagging along behind him. " Maybe I should follow him." The fox digimon said. "No we shall respect his thoughts." Vivien said as turn and walked away from Kajatsu.  
  
~  
  
" Grandfather can I ask you a question?" Tenshi asked "Sure." His grandfather replied "Why do I have a japanese name if I am Chinese?" Tenshi asked " Your real name is Ka Tan Sai. You were called a japanese name because you dad liked the name. Even if people won't except your chinese name they can call you in the japanese name. It no different you will always be a chinese person." Grandfather said as he walked into his room leave Tenshi confused. "Grandfather doesn't make sense.   
" I say Vivien has problems!" Territamon said " Don't say that about other people. She is still my friend." Tenshi said "You still consider her your friend!" Territamon frowned as he turn his head sideways and crossed his hands "DING-DONG!" The door bell rang "Hey Tenshi! Vivien is here to see you!" Shinaha yelled as Vivien opened his room door. "Hey Tenshi." Vivien said as she walked into Tenshi's room. "What do you want?" Tenshi said eyeing her with unease. "Can I speak to you in the park not here? Some people might be listen in." Vivien asked with her head down. "Sure." Tenshi answered with a sigh as he grabbed his yellow coat from the floor.  
  
~  
  
"Why did you walk away from us yesterday?" Vivien asked "You still don't know why?" Tenshi asked "All I knew was that something happened to you. You rejected my calls you were hiding from me. Why?" Vivien whispered softly "I don't know why." Tenshi sighed "I sense something! Vivien!" The fox digimon said as it jumped out of a tree. "It's nothing." Territamon said "Wrong! Digimon alright!" Tenshi said as he took out his organizer and plug it into the side of his D-power. "Bioemerging is active!" The organizer said "Prepare for digimon." Tenshi said as the organizer showed a green circle changing into red. "It bioemerging!" Tenshi said as another green circle ran in. "Emergency bioemerging is active." The organizer said "You just...OH MY GOD! Two digimon are about to bioemerge right now!" Tenshi said in a gasp "I can't take two!" Territamon said "With me you can!" The fox digimon said "Hotarumon rookie level type dig power type green." Tenshi said "So Hotarumon you ready?" Territamon said turning his head to the side. "Always ready!" Hotarumon said "Then let's play." Vivien said crossing her arms with a smile. "Bioemerging number one." The computer said as a huge fog covered them. Tenshi and Vivien put on a pair of sunglasses. " It Greymon! Level: champion attack: Nova blast and tail slash." Tenshi said as a holographic screen opened on the D-power. Tenshi turned the organizer up facing north then to the left facing east. Tenshi took out a card and put the D-power in the air and the card below the waist he swiped it until D-power and the card were connected then he yelled "Digi-analysis!" Then he pulled the card out. "Floppy disk active!" Tenshi yelled as Territamon body started to glow "I got the power! Terrier Blaze!" Territamon said as he spun sending green spikes everywhere. "It not affecting him!" Hotarumon said as she jumped into the air and yelled "Starlight blast!" Suddenly a heat sphere covered Hotarumon. Then stars flew everywhere. "It isn't going to work heat attacks don't work against fire digimon!" Tenshi hissed angrily. "It wind attacks! Hotarumon uses wind attacks!" Vivien said looking at him. "No, she doesn't she uses heat to do the damage such as heatwaves the star shapes heat blast." Tenshi said "What? I never thought of that!" Vivien said biting her lip. "I am calling Kajatsu!" Vivien said "What!" Tenshi said with a glare. " Territamon prepare to digivolve!" Tenshi took out a folded piece of paper and swiped it downward from the top. "D-power online!" The D-power said "Digi-Analysis!" Tenshi yelled as he swiped it again upwards from the bottom. The sheet of paper started to glow and changed into a digimon card. "What happened?" Vivien asked as she ran up to him astonished to see the card. "I don't know I just swiped it and it changed. But no matter. It time to use the digivice card!" Tenshi said as he took out a card and swiped it down and up. " Digi-Analysis!" Tenshi said as a white light shot out of Tenshi's green D-power. " Nothing is happening!" Vivien said as Kajatsu ran into the forest. " Tenshi! Vivien! I am here!" Kajatsu said "Hey Kajatsu!" Vivien said as she smiled " This is like cake to me!" Kajatsu said as he smiled showing his braces. "Hey look at me I am Kajatsu! I think I am a smartass I can take care of Greymon with fire attacks! WELL GUESS WHAT HE IS A FIRE DIGIMON!" Tenshi yelled at Kajatsu as Kajatsu's digimon went flying over his head. " Name: Vitrumon, Type: Virus, Level: Rookie." Tenshi said as the holographic screen appeared on Tenshi's D-power.  
  
~  
A huge explosion occurred in a near by forest. "Where am I? A little digimon asked looking around. It walked up to a acorn. "Hi, my name is Calumon do you know who I am?" Calumon asked as it started to jump around.  
~  
  
"Why won't it...it for untimate to mega no wonder." Tenshi hissed as he took back out his made up card. "Offline one card. To digivolve? But how am I suppose to do that?" Tenshi asked himself.   
  
~  
Flashback begins  
  
"Digi-Analysis!" Tenshi yelled  
Flashback ends  
~  
  
"Of course analysising it the first time then when I analysis a digimon to digivolve it take off the first analysis. The first time I swiped was to changed it into a card!" Tenshi said "What?" Vivien asked with huh look on her face. "Nothing." Tenshi said as he took his made up card swiped it down from the top. "D-power online." The D-power said "Digi-Analysis!" Tenshi yelled as he swiped it from the bottom. The screen on the D-power turn black and the words in capital wrote: DIGIVOLUTION.  
~  
  
"My head is so dizzy!" Calumon said as it fell. On it head there were four triangles one red one in the middle and three surrounding it. The red glowed. " All I see is black!" Calumon said  
  
~  
  
"Territamon digivolve to!" Territamon yelled as he skin peals off revealing data. Suddenly it data starts to change. "Lightmon!" Territamon yelled as he flew over to Greymon! "Lightmon Level: Champion attacks: Angel blast, Light feathers and Angel Sword. "You...!" Lightmon said as Greymon slamed him into the ground. "My god!" Tenshi said slacking his face. "Angel Blast!" Tenshi yelled "Right!" Lightmon said as it got up and flew into the air. "Angel Blast!" Lightmon shouted as particles formed a sphere around his left arm then opened his fingers and the sphere flew into the Greymon's body. After a moment Greymon's data vaporized "Collected the data Lightmon and lets go we are done here!" Tenshi said as walked up to Vivien "The other one gone." Tenshi said as he walked away from her.  
  
Who is the other one? Hey who doesn't know it Calumon right. Wonder who will digivolve next Vitumon or Hotarumon? Guess?  
  
Please give you comments to these people send a email!  
  
Kajatsu Matsuki email is Kenywkong@yahoo.com   
  
Also I want to thank my cousin and my friends to lend me there name to use in this story. I want to thank Florence Hui, Kajatsu, Adrian, Vivien Lee and Shinaha.  
(Florence, Kajatsu, Wasaka, Shinaha)  
  
P.S you can tell me to email them for you if you want through review! Je na! 


	2. Noisamon has arrived

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon but I own the tamers digimon except Shinaha's. Also before you can use the ideas of this story you must ask me.  
  
  
"What does he mean that the other one is gone?" Vivien asked Kajatsu as Hotarumon and Vitumon followed behind them. "There was two digimon but who was the other one and where did it go?" Vivien said as she went into deep thought. "Who knows. Maybe it died off." Kajatsu said as he walked up to Vivien's house. "See ya." Kajatsu said as he walked off with Vitumon.  
  
~  
"Sir we lost trace of both digimon that just bioemerged. One vaporized and the other we lost trace. "How can this happen!" Aokoshi said "I'm not that stupid Yomaki from T.V I am the smart one that controls digitalnet." "Sir five bioemerges are appear and ready to bioemerge in five minutes in the Richmond hill resdentials areas." Mizu said as codes appeared around the Richmond Hill residential area. " 15 year old government agents. Whats the chances of this happening. Florence and I got pulled into this two years ago lots have changed since then." Mizu said to herself "Sir there is a tear in the digital net!" Florence yelled "Bodys of data is flying out we can't stop it from emerges!" "They are appearing in the Richmond hill residential area." Florence shouted in gasp  
~  
"Lightmon you ready?" Tenshi asked as he took out analysis cards and looked at the sky. "There is enough digimon there to level the city!" Tenshi said "Five digimon can level only half the city." Lightmon said as he took out his staff and hold it straight. "Wall of hope!" Lightmon yelled as the fog appeared in the sky. In the middle there was a hope sign. Two of the digimon tried to fly through it but the bounce off the wall. "Lightmon...you traitor you let this this weak mortal control you!" One of the digimon said " Flymon, Trimon, Exmon, Valockmon, and Webmon. I am weak mortal eh? Well check this out!" Tenshi swipe one card through the D-power. "It said D-power online." "Digi-analysis! Platinum Sword activate! Light beam!" Tenshi yelled as a bright arrow appeared in Lightmon's fist. Suddenly he threw the arrow and Flymon was vaporized. "Powerful hit! Lightmon finish the rest off!" Tenshi yelled "Right! I won't let you hurt my Tamer!" Lightmon yelled as Exmon shot him out of the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lightmon yelled as he fell on to the ground. "Lightmon!" Tenshi yelled as he took out a card. "Digi-analysis! Wargreymon attack Nova Force!" Tenshi said as he swiped the card up and down as Lightmon's arms changed into Wargreymon's claws. "Nova Force!" Lightmon yelled three of them were vaporized. "Angel samurai blade!" Lightmon yelled as his sword appeared. He slash the final digimon. Suddenly the digimon's arm started to flash then he was vaporized. "Should I collect their data?" Lightmon asked as he changed back into Territamon. "No it useless." Tenshi said as he picked up Territamon and walk away.  
  
  
~  
  
" All five disappeared like the other two from 15 minutes ago." Mizu said as globe they were in changed into a eerie green. "Sir the codes are infusing! Net scan corruption! We can't stop it!" Florence gasped "Shut it down and stop all tranfers of data to and from the digital world!" Aokoshi yelled "Yes sir!" Mizu yelled as the whole globe turn dark. "Who turned out the lights!" One of the workers yelled looking around. "It only for a moment!" Aokoshi shouted "Let's hope so." Florence said as she closed her eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Why did we have destroy those digimon?" Territamon asked "It because they will destroy you if you don't destroy them also they will attack people that are walking on the streets we are guardians that protect the people from dangerous digimon. I am not saying you just the ones that want to attack you and all. It really a dangerour world out here." Tenshi replied as he unlocked his room door and walked in. "Hey mom I am back!" Tenshi yelled "Ok but that was long you have been out for a hour!" Tenshi's mom said as Tenshi walked up the stairs. "Alright since my dad isn't home yet you can got take a bath. You smell like rotten eggs and stinkin fish." Tenshi said as Territamon ran into the bathroom and yelled "I love bathes!" "That takes cares of him. Now to check the net." Tenshi whispered to himself. He walked into his room and turned on the computer and pluged his palm link into his computer link. "It gone! Impossible! I thought my Palm was wrong but it isn't! The tracer was corrupted." Tenshi said as his sister, Shinaha walked in. "What was corrupted?" Shinaha asked "Nothing." Tenshi answered as open his email inbox. " Junk mail...A email from Katrina!" Tenshi said in shock. "Whats the big deal it just her. It's...wait a second so you weren't lying you weren't lying you don't like Vivien Lee! You like Katrina Tsang!" "Shut up or I will chain you face!" Tenshi said as Shinaha walked out the door shaking her head. Then Territamon walked in and close the door. "Wow few days ago you said the door was heavy." Tenshi said as he turned around to look at him "Well I got used to it." Territamon said as he jumped into Tenshi's bed and few asleep. " He sleeps fast." Tenshi said as he turn back to the computer.  
  
~  
"Why do you work for Aokoshi?" Mikokan asked "Well it really fun to use the computer and to keep track of everyones data." Mizu said as she smile at her boyfriend. "Ok..." Mikokan said as frowned as Tenshi ran almost into them and jumped on the pole that Mikokan was leaning on. "Hey!" Mikokan shouted as Tenshi ignored him and took out a analysis card and slashed it. Territamon flew up into the air and spun. "Terrier Blaze!" Territamon said as Mizu gasped in horror "That a digimon!" She said. Suddenly three green claws flew into the air and a huge liquid digimon exploded. " Hollowmon down." Tenshi said as he caught Territamon and ran away. Who was he?" Mikokan said as Mizu took out her cell phone "Sir! We have a Code 6. Yes a trainer of digimon, a Tamer! It a Tamer!" Mizu said "What are we to do?" Mikokan asked "I have to go back to digitalnet to talk to the Aokoshi." she said as she ran off. "That guy ruin my time with Mizu! She is always at work!" Mikokan sighed as he walked home.  
  
~  
  
"Mizu what happened?" Aokoshi asked "The digimon attack the sky then some liquid floated out of the air. "The liquid had changed into data. I could tell after the digimon was vaporized." Mizu said "Weird I never heard or seen a holo digimon before. I need the digital net scan online. There might be more of this digimon." Aokoshi said as Mizu ran into her room and got changed into her uniform. "Canada's digital net scan online." Mizu said from her computer chair in the top. Aokoshi ran to the computer at the bottom of the globe. "Those digimon are here somewhere." Aokoshi said to himself. " High energy waves coming from the sky.!" Florence yelled as she click a few keys. "Damn bird digimon! It can't be taken out this easily!" Aokoshi yelled as he took out a disc and inserted into the computer. "Upload the shintorsko program at once. When the digital field is online the virus will kill the digimon. Heh heh." Aokoshi said as he laughed at his plan.  
  
~  
  
"Let see." Tenshi said as he swiped the drawing into the D-power. Suddenly it changed into a card. "Yes!" Tenshi yelled as the drawing was now changed into a card. " What is that?" Territamon asked "It my own digital field. Digimon digital fields blocks all damage for a limited time then when it ready it will start the damage. But my card is different. It blocks off all damage done to the city in our fight." Tenshi told Territamon as the D-power and D-organizer start to beep. "Bird digimon bioemerging in 30 seconds digital field for digimon is preparing to start running. "Come on! Another digimon. This is the second one tonight." Tenshi said as he put Territamon on his shoulders and started running until he reached the park. "Hurry the digital field is starting!" Territamon yelled as Tenshi gasped for air "Hey whos the Tamer here your or me?" Tenshi asked as he bend down to enter the digital field. "Digi-anaylsis! Digital field active! Let's put the card to the test!" Tenshi yelled as Hotarumon and Vitrumon appeared "Hey Tenshi!" Kajatsu yelled as Vivien and he ran toward him. "My god I ask for a digital field not two idiots who put the world as last!" Tenshi said as he took out another card " Digi-anaylsis!" Tenshi yelled as Territamon start glow. "whatever you did I am digivolving! Territamon (as skin changes into data)digivolve to...Lightmon!" Lightmon yelled as Vivien said "He can't beat this bird! It called Soumnmon, Champion level and is data type." "Hotarumon you gotta help! Digi-analysis! Golden shield active!" Vivien yelled as Wargreymon's shield appear she grabbed it and ran toward Soumnmon. "What the heck are you doing!" Tenshi asked as he ran to her. "We are helping you." Kajatsu said as Vitumon greated a fireball in it mouth and shot it. "Chrono blaster!" Vitumon yelled. "This isn't going to work." Tenshi said as he watch the digimon fight Soumnmon. "His power is high powered up by someone else. Someone has analysised him and add data to the Soumnmon databank. It much more powerful it has a power of a ultimate." Tenshi said to himself "Wait! I got a drawing!" Vivien said "I was drawing a Champion form for her." She said as she slashed it through and it changed into a card. "Digi-analysis! Digivolution activate!" Vivien yelled as a great beam of light from the D-power shattered the dark night. But after that nothing happened "What the hell!" Vivien yelled as Calumon ran up to her. "You shouldn't swear it bad for you." Calumon said as suddenly all three digimon crashed onto the ground. "We need backup!" Lightmon said as Calumon thought. "Game over? No! Game on!" Suddenly the red triangle on Calumon's head started to glow and Hotarumon started to digivolve!" "Hotarumon digivolve to...(Hotarumon skin turns to data and changes) Noisamon!" Noisamon yelled as Tenshi told out his D-power. "Champion level well duh. Blade warrior digimon it has the powers of speed. It attack is X-blade and Noisa fox tail." Tenshi said as Noisamon yelled "X-blade!" Suddenly the arm coverings extended into blades. The blades started to glow then Noisamon put them together to form a X then the blade flew at the bird. "It stunned! I will finish the job!" Lightmon said as he took out his staff and it started to glow and extend itself until it was as long as the air that Lightmon was on to the ground. "Hope staff!" Lightmon yelled as he slashed Soumnmon and it vaporized. "Our job is done." Tenshi said as Lightmon followed behind him. "Not even a thank you for helping." Vivien said "He is a idiot." Kajatsu said as he told Vitumon to follow him. But they didn't notice a girl watching them. "So digimon is real." Katrina said with shock.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Author's note: What do you think of this chapter? It took me about a month and a half because of school work! Please Read and review! That what it about I want you review! That what I am writing for. Anyway chapter 3 is going be great! See ya later! Je na!  
  
  
People used in this story.  
  
Kajatsu Matsuki(I know this is Takato's real last name but who cares?)/My cousin who doesn't want to be named(I think he doesn't like me writing stories.)  
  
Florence Hui( This is for humor!)/My so called friend she going to flame for this but call her at (416)-293-0232(only in Canada) Florence if you don't flame me I will take it off the story I promise!  
  
Mizu/My friend  
  
Tenshi Kanaka/My japanese name. I wanted to use for a long time but never had a chance!  
  
Shinaha Kanaka/My sister she younger than me!  
  
Wasaka Matsuki/My cousin brother he is appear on this story next chapter!  
  
Katrina Tsang/A girl in my school(I **** her)  
  
I own these digimon: Vitumon, Territamon, Hotarumon, Lightmon, and Noisamon! 


End file.
